


My Eyes Are Wise To All Your Lies, 'Cause You're Not That Discreet

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [67]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "You and Skjor huh, Aela?"





	My Eyes Are Wise To All Your Lies, 'Cause You're Not That Discreet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Full Moon".

The full moons shone down on her fur as she ran, Skjor at her side, blood on her muzzle and on her tongue. She'd missed Hunting like this. But with the Silver Hand...

Letting out a howl, she leaped on him, her companion in every sense of the word that mattered, licking playfully at his face.

Here and now, only the Hunt mattered.

"Come on," Skjor said, when Hircine's gift had faded. "You've had your fun."

* * *

Farkas waited for them inside Jorrvaskr, leaning against the wooden column next to the door. "You and Skjor huh, Aela?"

"Oh fark off, Farkas."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Busted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANR5zsalQdc) from Phineas and Ferb, because I can't not, honestly.


End file.
